Addiction
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Drugs, Alcohol and parties. That was Bella's life before Edward. And before prison. After the turn of events in 'Psychic', what else will our Vampires - and human - face? SEQUEAL TO PSYCHIC!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, if you are reading this, congratulations!  
>Directions: Consume one chapter whenever possible. <strong>

**BPOV**

Shuddering I crossed my arms over my chest the smell of many wafting chimney's filled my nostrils making all my senses alert. I started to walk, one step in front of the other. It was an abnormally cold night for fall, but in reality Forks only had two seasons, cold and colder. I wished I had something warmer then the jeans and Hoodie I was wearing but I was hungry and couldn't put it off any longer. I walked for a long while; something exciting was obviously on TV making everyone stay up late. Soon I found a house, with the majority of its occupants asleep. I walked up to it, and finally noticed the house itself it was two stories, and white with a jasmine vine growing up the side. I smirked; the same house Edward and his brothers had pulled me from, it seemed like years ago now. I slinked up the very same mesh and into a bedroom of a teenage girl. I didn't need a screaming teenager on my hands so I knocked her out before she could react. I went over and pressed my lips to the back of her neck. I started to take in the energy greedily, easily blocking the memories that didn't belong to me. Before I could do any lasting damage I pulled away and left the room and quietly as I had come.

XxXx

There was a knock at my door, "Go away" I moaned, ignoring my grogging welcoming, the person opened the door and I threw a pillow in the general direction.  
>"Happy birthday" Charlie greeted and I pulled the covers over my head. "Oh don't be like that!" Charlie laughed.<br>"Silence!" I yelled, giving up my attempt at sleep and throwing the covers back. I sat up and was presented with two presents, a camera from my father and a . . . scrap book, which had a note saying it was from my mother. Wow she didn't know me so she sent me blank paper, how thoughtful.  
>"You're mother and I co-ordinated, it's a scrap book, to put all your memories in of senior year" Charlie explained.<br>"Uh . . . that's nice" I nodded and Charlie beamed, knowing that's as close to a 'thank you' as he would get. Charlie left and I put the presents on my desk, then thinking twice, put the camera in my bag. I quickly had a shower and got changed and was out the door, greeted by Edward.

"Happy birthday" He smiled

"Silence" I shushed him, I'd had never celebrated my birthday, why start now?

"Why?" Edward asked, obviously finding my lack of birthday cheer amusing.

"Because I said so" I said indifferently.

We pulled up to the school and Alice practically dragged be out of the car and hugged me, "Happy birthday!" she chimed,

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes,

"You're coming over to our place tonight; we're throwing you a party!" Alice grinned.

"Why?" I groaned, parties, unless they involved alcohol and loud music you could count me out, and I had a sneaking suspicion that that's not what she had in mind.

"Because!" She simply said, then looking at my face added "Please? None of us have celebrated a birthday since Emmett's 50th!" she pleaded.

"You sound reasonable" I mused and she beamed "Time to up my medication" I added and she scowled "Fine! I'll be there, gosh!" I huffed and she beamed. I half-smiled back and took my camera out, Alice squealed,

"Edward! Take a picture of us!" She yelled and Edward smiled, taking the camera off me, Alice put a small arm around my waist and I put mine over her shoulder and smiled the camera flashed and Alice squeal again. "I'll gonna take one of you two!" she announced plucking the camera out of Edwards hands. Edward came over and also put an arm around my waist, but this wasn't a friendly gesture it was more intimate I leant against his side and smiled as Alice took the picture. She came over to show me. Edward looked amazing, and I just looked plan by his side, I smirked

"His teeth are brighter than he is" I joked,

"Hey!" Edward protested, obviously insulted.

"Time for class!" I responded "Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

XxXx

I sat stubbornly in the car, "Come on, you promised Alice" Edward coaxed, his arm extended, trying to get me out.

"No one said _anything_ about a dress" I glared, Alice had somehow taken all my clothes and left me with what I was in now, so I really had no choice, that or go in the jeans and Tee that I went to school in, and something told me Alice would have my head if I tried.

"You look beautiful" Edward reassured,

"Exactly! I don't what to be _beautiful_ I want to look intimidating!" I hissed

"Why?" He huffed

"Because, that's who I am!" I glared.

"Come on, please?" He pleaded, still glaring I got out of the car. We walked up to the big three story Victorian house, up the porch and into the foyer. Edward led me into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered, and confetti was thrown, I chuckled and pulled a bit out of my hair. The room was adorned with paper streamers and a banner exclaiming 'Happy Birthday Bella', on one table was a monstrous cake and on the other were some presents.

"We tried to reign Alice in" Carlisle stage whispered as he shook my hand, understanding hugs weren't really my style, I smirked and nodded.

"I see you did your best" I replied. Esme was next, also shaking my hand and exchanging pleasantries.

"Presents!" Alice chirped, taking a picture with my camera. I didn't bother to say anything by now I was used to Alice taking my stuff, annoyed the hell out me, but I was used to it. "Rosalie, you first!"

Rosalie came forward, taking a present off the table and handing it to me, "It's a necklace, Alice picked it out" She said and went back to her place next to Emmett, who was grinning. Of course, I hope Alice knew I never wore jewellery; that is unless she forces it on me.

"Mine next!" Emmett bursts out, chucking me a medium sized box. I caught it and it was surprisingly light, I shook it and raised an eyebrow at him he chuckled "Already installed in your truck" He beamed, "Finally a good sound system" I heard him mutter. I laughed and chucked the box back to him which he caught and put back on the table.

"Here you go love" Edward murmured dragging me to the gift table and picking up a small square gift. I looked up at him biting back a snide comment to his pet name and looked back to my present. Sighing dramatically I put a finger under the wrapping and pulled. That's when the shit really hit the fan.

**OI! You! Yeah you! HEY! Welcome back. And welcome to the second instalment of your favourite Fan fiction! AND YES! I really do say 'Oi!' sue me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! Enjoy.  
>Directions: Eat one chapter when necessary, add hot sauce to taste. <strong>

**BPOV**

"Dammit" I hissed, "Paper cut" I shrugged as a bead of blood formed on my finger, I lifted it to my mouth just as I heard the growling. Edward pushed me back and I flew into the table of presents, I looked up ready to give a rude and sarcastic comment when I saw Jasper collide with Emmett. I watched as Carlisle and Emmett wrestled Jasper out of the room. I stood up slowly, testing my bones and muscles, "Did you have to push me so damn hard?" I asked, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured coming over and placing a cool hand on my back.

"Here you are dear" Esme said, handing me a band-aid I nodded my thanks and placed it over the offending cut on my finger.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Edward said picking up the presents from the floor at vampire speed.

"Okay" I nodded "Thank you Esme." I said as we left the room, she smiled and waved.

The ride back to my house was silent. And a little bit awkward. I glanced at Edward; his eyes were trained on the road. Soon we came to a halt, "Have a good night, Bella" Edward said, stretching over and placing a kiss on my head,

"What? You're not coming up?" I asked,

"No" Was all he said. Shooting him a glare I opened the door with a huff, picking up my presents and camera along the way.

"Fine" I growled childishly and slammed the door before stalking up the path to the front door. I opened it and slammed it too.

"Hey Bella!" Charlie greeted, I just scowled at him "Something wrong?" He asked,

"No, I'm going to my room" I answered coldly and stomped my way up the stairs. I closed my door and dumped my things on the bed. I snatched the camera up and connected it to my computer. Images came up in a file and I selected a few to print then went back to my bed. I slumped down cross-legged on the bed and pulled over the present from Edward. I opened it and found a blank CD in a blank CD case, curious I placed it in my CD player. I pressed play and soon my room was filled with piano music. What a sappy gift. But it was perfect. I cleared my throat and moved to the next one. An envelope, I opened it and inside where two plane tickets to see my mother in Florida. Sighing I dumped them in the draw of my bed side table. I unwrapped the few remaining presents which were clothes from Alice. Smirking at her attempt to girla-fy me I placed them in my dresser draws. Then went over to the printer and lifted the photos off the tray. I retrieved the scrap book from under my bed and started to stick photos in, writing names in my untidy scrawl underneath.

When I was happy with it, I place it back under my bed and chucked the rubbish in the trash. I took off the dress and hung it up, planning on giving it back to Alice first chance I got. I changed into some pyjamas and went to bed.

XxXx

I woke up and sat up, scrunching my eyebrows in pain. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I took my shirt off and looked at my back in the mirror. It was black and blue with bruises, even a grotesque green in some places. Sighing I had a quick shower got dressed and headed downstairs. I made some toast and was chewing on a piece when I looked outside. Edward's car was nowhere in sight. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag and keys. I headed to my truck and jumped in. It smelt a little musty and I made a mental note to get some air freshener. I put the keys in the ignition, it took a few tries to get the engine going but before long I was headed to school. I slid out of the truck and looked around the car lot. The bell had obviously already rung, Edwards car was in its usual spot. I headed at my usual leisurely pace to English. I opened the door and the teacher stopped talking and looked at me. "You're late" He glared,

"That's true" I nodded patiently as if I were talking to a small child.

"You'll have detention this afternoon" He smirked and I glared.

"I really don't think I'll be doing that" I smirked back,

"Ms. Swan" He warned "Don't talk back"

"I'm _not_ having detention. And I'd like to see you try to make me" I squared my jaw in defiance.

"V-very well" The teacher stuttered, obviously as confused at his response as I was. Shrugging I sat down in my seat and the teacher continued to talk.

XxXx

I pushed through the throng of students and to my table I shared with the Cullens. The only Cullen sitting there though was Edward. I sat down and looked at him with my eyebrows raised in question. "They're all out hunting" He explained,

"Yea 'cause _that_doesn't look suspicious at all" I drawled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about last night" Edward said,

"Don't worry about it; I've been pushed into walls many times before. Granted not that _hard_ but still" I shrugged.

"Alright" Edward murmured.

"Plus you should see the bruise" I continued, oblivious to the sadness in his voice "It's totally bad-ass" I grinned.

For the next few days Edward was very withdrawn. And the rest of the Cullen kids weren't in school. Edward said that they went hunting out of state. I ignored his stone like expression and monotone voice, thinking he was just hungry or something. My past experience with men always showed they got crabbier when they were hungry. I didn't bother to ask why he no longer picked me up or dropped me home again. Although I did ask why he no longer came to my room at night.

"I'm just busy Bella." Was his excuse, I had asked him what he was doing and he simply replied it was none of my business. That led me to be pissy at him for a day; I mean _seriously_ he was acting like a complete jerk. Little did I know, I was about to find out why.

For a change, Edward was standing in my drive way when I arrived home. I got out of my truck and walked up to him expecting a heartfelt apology and him begging for my forgiveness, instead I got "Take a walk with me" And he stalked into the forest without a word. Grumbling about how he was acting like an ass I followed.

"Yes?" I asked once we were behind the tree line.

"We're leaving, Bella" He said,

"So _that's_ why you've been all moody" I laughed "Sure, when are we goin'?" I asked

"When I say we, I mean my family and myself." He explained.

"What?" I asked, my mind racing to connect the dots, "Are you saying, you're _leaving_ me?" I asked,

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Edward said patiently. It annoyed me to be on the receiving end of the patronizing tone I used myself so often.

"No" I glared "I'm going with you. And you can't stop me" I continued stubbornly

"Don't you _see_ Bella? I don't _want _ you to come with us"

"That's Bullshit!" I took a step forward "How many times have you said you loved me? How many times have you promised you'd never leave! You're lying!" I yelled.

"Yes. I did love you. But that fiasco on your birthday made me realise, you're just . . . more trouble than you're worth" He glared down at me. I took a step back and looked to the ground, more trouble than I was worth. The very same reason my mother shipped me here in the first place, I looked back up "If you could promise me one thing-"

"Why would I promise _you_ anything?" I cut him off bitterly.

"Be careful, don't do anything reckless. For Charlie, he cares about you a lot" He continued, ignoring my comment.

"Yea, whatever. Now piss off" He looked at me surprised "You don't wanna be here!" I yelled "Go! See if I fucking care! Leave!" I yelled. "GO!" I screamed. And he did, he ran away so fast I could barely see. I reached out with my mind scanning the area; I found his mind quickly leaving my range. Before he could though I pressed down on it and felt him immediately slow down, sighing I let go. And he was gone.

**Hopefully this chapter didn't need that much hot sauce. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favourites thingys, although your favouritism is making my other stories rather sad so share the love read my other stories **

I stood there for a long time. Staring at the space Edward had just occupied. My bravado was fading and my eyes burned with tears, and my throat closed up painfully. I ran, not further into the forest, that'd just be idiotic, but back the way I had come. I burst through the trees and raced to my front door, hoping no one would see me in this state of weakness. I opened the door; it was unlocked, and ran inside, past my father who asked me what was wrong and into my room slamming the door. I screamed angrily and fell to my knees at my bed, reaching underneath for the scrapbook. I pulled it out and opened it to the first page, breathing heavily. I had planned to cut up every picture I had of him and burn the remains, but when I opened it there was just a blank page, except for my writing that said 'Edward and I' I quickly flipped through all the pages. There were no photos the entire scrap book was empty. I screamed again and threw it at the door. I angrily opened my CD player, the CD was gone too, I picked up the CD player and chucked it at my mirror, wrenching it from the wall and smashing the mirror. Next I looked for the plane tickets, those too were gone. Tears were now streaming down my face; my breathing was laboured, mixed with sobs. I walked to the closet, the broken glass crunching under my sneakers I pulled open the doors and fell to my knees when I saw my normal, boring clothes in replace of the ones Alice had bought me. I felt the glass cut into my knees where they were exposed because of the rips in my jeans. I got up, getting glass in my hands and looked at the mess. The door opened and Charlie poked his head in.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked,

"Out!" I screamed at him "Out get out!" I pointed at him "Now!" I then went over and pushed him away, slamming the door in his face; I put my back against the door and slid to the ground, crying silently.

I can't remember how long I sat there, my hands and knees bleeding and stinging because of the glass still imbedded in my flesh. Time passes and eventually I picked myself up and went to the bathroom, it was late, Charlie was now asleep. I opened the medicine cabinet and started to take out the glass from my knees and hands, digging in the cuts more than necessary. I coated them in Betadine anti-bacterial solution and put some bandages on. I then took the broom from the hall closet and swept up the glass and disposed of in my trash can. I checked if my CD player still worked, it didn't and threw that away as well. I picked up the scrap book and put it in my bed side table draw where the plane tickets use to be then I fell into bed and slept.

When I woke up I looked outside, it had been snowing over night and everything was now covered in a brilliant layer of snow. Standing up, trying hard to ignore the pain in my back I trudged down stairs. Charlie was standing there waiting, fully dressed in his cop get up.

"Do you want to explain what last night was about?" He asked.

"No, I don't. Now leave me alone" I said, going to the cupboard and pulling out a muesli bar and turning on my heels, headed back to my room.

"Come back here, talk to me" He said and put a hand on my shoulder, I dropped my snack and spun around ready to punch him for trying to stop me, he just ducked, put a hand under my arm spinning me around and pinning me against the wall "Come now Bella. I'm chief of Police" He muttered to me, huffing angrily I reached with my mind. He didn't show any sign he felt it, I tried harder, nothing.

"Let go of me" I muttered back, giving up my mental attack.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked,

"No" I muttered,

"Then I'm not gonna let you go" he answered, I kicked back, hoping to strike him where it hurts. Instead I got him in the shin and he let out a huff, I kicked again aiming better. He let go and took a step back I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. I was about to smirk in triumph when he did the same. Making me hit the ground hard. Then before I could regain my senses he was towering above me, offering me a hand to help me up. And before I could understand my own emotions I took it standing up and I hugged him. _Hugged _him. Surprised he put his arms around me soothingly. I was surprised to find myself crying and sobbing like a baby. Instead of laughing or mocking my feelings he soothed me, rubbing my back.

"He's gone" I managed to get out. Obviously understanding who I was talking about he told me I could have the day off school and that he was late for work. He left for work, and left me to reflect on what I had just done. I had just showed complete and utter weakness, _cried_ like a small child. Over a _boy_ nonetheless. I picked up my snack from the ground and trudged back to my room, muttering to myself about weakness. I opened the muesli bar and took a bite; I climbed the stairs and entered my room. I ate about half of the bar and chucked the rest in the bin. I sat down at my computer and looked in the folder where I saved all the photos, that too was empty. I slumped in my chair, resting my head against the desk top. _The Radio_, I thought I smiled and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, I found Charlies tool box and grabbed a screw driver. I went to my truck, sure enough there; all shiny was the sound system Emmett had installed. I jumped in and sat in the middle of the bench seat right in front of the radio. I couldn't _see_ and screws to unscrew so I found a seam and jammed it in there, trying to get the bloody thing _out_ of my dash. It took me a while, and the tips of my fingers were bleeding but I soon dislodged the stereo. I threw it out of the truck and it landed in the snow. Glaring at it I slid from my truck and stalked back inside. I went to the living room and made a fire in the fire place. I sat there for the rest of the day, poking it and roasting whatever I could find and just stared at the dancing flames. When Charlie came home he saw me sitting in the living room staring at the fire,

"What's with the car stereo on the front lawn?" He asked, I just sent him a look that said, 'shut the hell up'.

XxXx

I woke up the next day, dawned some appropriate cold weather clothing and left for school, not bothering with breakfast. I parked my truck and vaguely noted that I was late, again. I went to my first block class and entered with a glare from the teacher and sat in my seat, "Well don't stop on my account" I snapped. The whispers that day seemed louder than usual. It even included pointing, which was an unwelcome change.

"Aw did little Eddie leave you?" Laura or Lorie or Lauran or something sneered

"It was only a matter of time" Jessica snickered, and they both laughed as if it were the best joke in the world, "I mean he has probably found someone better by now" She chortled.

"I'd watch it if I were you Stanley" I said, I had had enough, I had put up with the snide comments and insults all day and I refused to do it any longer.

"Or what? You'll break parole if you lay a finger on me" She smirked stupidly.

"Actually" I took a step forward and she took a step back to avoid me, making her hit the lockers "My parole ended when I turned 18. So I could pummel you and sure, I'd get arrested, maybe a fine. But it's not like I'd go back to _jail_ or anything" I smirked. She looked at me, "Afraid are we Stanley?" leant in to whisper, she looked like she wanted to cry, "I would be too." I continued, so no one else could hear "Because you've just angered a killer." I took a step back and smirked. "See you around girls" I left then, stopping at my locker to pick up my books and headed to my truck. Skipping the rest of the day and driving back home.

**Okay! Whatcha think? Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank you for your patients! PLEASE TAKE NOTICE OF THIS. Okay, is there ANYONE who can make a banner for Psychic? Or do you know someone who does? If so tell me please Thanks**

**BPOV**

Pulled up the truck at my house next to my father's cruiser, I stalked up the path and opened the door angrily. I slammed it and was about to go upstairs to my room but came face to face to with my father, more or less. "What?" I growled angrily.

"What are you doing home so early?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I damn well feel like it." I muttered and made to push past him, he put a hand on my shoulder, I spun around "have an odd feeling of Déjà vu. I mean haven't we done this before?" I gestured to the two of us, my father prepared to take a hit and me tensed and ready to deliver it.

"I don't want to fight with you Bella; I just want to know what's going on with my daughter. I mean you obviously _liked_ that boy."

"Since when did you start acting like a father? I mean what gives you the right? I have like _no_ memories of you what so ever as a child!" I fumed as I started my way up the stairs.

"That wasn't my fault. You mother ran away with you when you were a baby, then you got sent to that institution and then you got sent to prison. So it's not my fault." He defended himself.

"Yeah whatever" I said and pushed past him again and out the door. Instead of heading to my truck I stormed into the forest. The sun had been out for most of the day so the snow had melted into puddles. My boots snapped twigs and pine needles and splashed in puddles. Soon I came across a familiar clearing. A stream ran across one side. My throat clenched painfully. The same clearing that I ran to when I was so angry at Edward. It seemed like years ago, but then again time didn't mean much to me anymore, I guess it never did, not really. I fisted my hands in my hair and pulled at it angrily, trying to forget. Anything to forget. I ran towards to stream and jumped in. The icy cold water soaked immediately through my layers of clothes piercing into my skin and filling my pores. My skin prickled as goose bumps rose but still I swam deeper, determined to get to the bottom.

Soon I reached it; my vision was blurry so I felt the rocks with my hands. Soon the pads of my fingers and palms became scratched and cut, blood pooled in the water around me, floating around like wisps of smoke. I pushed on the bottom of the stream with my feet, shooting upwards. I broke the surface and dragged in a lungful of air. I shook my wet hair from my eyes sending droplets of water flying around. My teeth started to chatter with the cold, I swam back to the edge of the stream and pulled myself onto the bank. I looked up and saw a wolf. A huge, black and very scary looking wolf. "Shit" I muttered I stared into its dark eyes, it stared back with an almost human expression then took off running. I laughed almost hysterically as I thought about how close I almost came to death. I started my trek back home. I was shivering now. My boots squelched noisily as I pushed through the woods. I opened the door and was once again met by my father.

"Why are you so wet?" He asked, placing a hand on my head, I slapped it away.

"I went for a swim" I was trying to sound indifferent but my voice shook with the cold.

"No wonder you're so cold!" he exclaimed "Go have a hot shower, go on" He said and pushed me towards to stairs. Grumbling about how he can't tell me what to do, I trudged up stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the hot water the bathroom filled with steam. I shredded my layers of soaked clothes and turned on the cold water slightly so I didn't scald myself and got in. The hot water hit my skin, it felt scalding at first but as I warmed up I got used to it. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my torso and walked into my room, water dripped onto the floor. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Sighing I lay on the bed, I closed my eyes before I drifted into darkness.

**-Time warp-**

My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I winced as the cuts on my hands stung. I stumbled out of bed and walked into the hallway and bumped into Charlie, "Good morning" He greeted pleasantly. I grunted like the polite bitch I am and pushed past him and into the bathroom. My hands weren't bad enough to warrant a bandage. I swiped my hair brush off the bench and yanked it through my hair, scowling as the scar just under my hair-line caught my eye. I washed my face and left the bathroom. I re-entered my room and changed and went downstairs. "You slept in, and you're late now" Charlie said as he put his gun belt on.

"Brilliant" I grumbled, taking a swig of the orange juice out of the bottle. "Where's my bag?" I called out.

"I don't know!" He called back "Where did you see it last?" He continued.

"If I knew that" I said walking into the hallway where Charlie was putting on his shoes "Why the fuck am I asking?" I continued,

"Check your truck, I don't know. I have to get to work" He said and headed out. I followed behind him and headed to my truck, sure enough my bag was in there. Shrugging I went back inside, put my boots on and went back to my truck. I started it up and drove to school. I was late, as usual and had to take a parking spot that was a fucking mile away from the entrance. I walked to my first class and walked in. The teacher, who by now was used me to being late, didn't stop talking or even look in my direction.

-Warp-

I trudge down the halls, people used to get out of my way when I stalked along now they didn't care. So I just bumped into them, getting a lot of glares before they remembered just who I was. Jessica was prancing along with her friends; she had bags under her eyes which she tried to cover up with makeup. I bumped into her.

"S-sorry" She muttered and scuttled away. Where was out casual banter? I missed it. I watched, confused, as she made her retreat. Her friends on the other hand continued to scowl at me.

"What are you looking at? Freak" Lauran sneered. "You stay away from her." She threatened. I stared up into her eyes; she was taller than me due the colossal heels she wore.

"What?" I scoffed, did Jessica tell her BFF about what I said.

"You heard me. No wonder Edward left you." She laughed and her plastic clones giggled. I sighed, containing my anger, and pushed past her. They laughed louder so I walked faster. I quickly came to my class and took a seat.

-Warp-

It was lunch and I was heading to the lunch room, as you do at lunch time. I saw Jessica and Lauran whispering together at one of their lockers. Jessica saw me and whispered more urgently to Lauran. I sighed and started to walk over to them.

"What do _you_ want?" Lauran sneered as Jessica looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing from you. I wouldn't know what I'd catch" I looked her up and down scornfully. I turned to Jessica, "I'd like to talk to you" I tried to speak civilly "Alone" I added, glancing at Lauran.

"As if" Lauran scoffed.

"Look I'm not going to hurt her." I sighed in frustration. "I just wanna talk." They looked at me doubtfully "Look, sure I'm not on parole anymore but if I hurt her any judge with half a mind would put me away. And I'm not in the mood to go to prison"

"Fine" Lauran said "I'll be just there okay?" she added more softly to Jessica, who nodded mutely.

"You can calm down" I said once Lauran was out of ear shot. "I'm not going to hurt you." I continued.

"Yet" She muttered.

"No, not at all" I disagreed.

"But you're a murderer, why wouldn't you . . ."She trailed off.

I cracked a smile at the reputation I had gained "You wanna know who I killed?" I asked, and she shrugged "A mugger. Who was trying to mug me, so I stabbed him."

"But that's self defence" She said, looking confused,

"Welcome to the law and order system." I rolled my eyes "The point is, you stay outa my way I stay outa yours."

"Yeah, you're going through a rough time right now huh?" She looked at me with sympathy,

"Look I don't like chick flick moments, most of all with a plastic Barbie clone like you" I snarled defensively.

"Whatever" She said and flipped her hair, ahh there's that slutty Jessica everyone knows and love. "See ya round freak" She glared and spun on her heals towards Lauran.

I continued walking towards the lunch room as I mulled over my odd good deed. Odd because I never do good deeds. I wasn't hungry so I just walked straight to the Cullen's table. I put my feet up and looked around the lunch room Jessica was back to normal chatting happily with a bunch of blonde girls. I rolled my eyes and stared intently at my boots. The bell rang and I thanked god it was Friday.

-Time warp Saturday-

I pushed the cereal around in my bowl not really eating it. "Hey Bella, I'm meeting the guys at the wharf. You should go hang out with friends or something" Charlie said coming into the room wearing full out fishing gear. I glared at him and cursed at him in my thoughts. He shrugged and went to put his boots on. "I'll be back late." He said before he left. I tapped my fingers on the table. I wasn't sure which was worse going to school and facing the whispers, or staying home and facing my own thoughts. I swiped my keys from their hook and went into my truck; if I was going to brood I was going to waste fuel while doing it. I started it up and started to drive aimlessly around town when I spotted them. They were rusty and falling apart, but they were just the thing to keep my mind off of him. I parked the truck outside and walked up to the door of the house. A freshman answered and looked up at me.

"Y-You're Bella Swan" He stuttered,

"Well done, give the boy a prize" I rolled my eyes "How much for the bikes?" I asked.

"That junk? Take em'" He shrugged, peering over my shoulder.

"Could you give me a hand to get them onto my truck" He looked appalled at the idea. "Don't worry I won't bite" I scowled and went to the bikes. I could hear him jogging to catch up. With a lot of effort we got the bikes into the bed of the truck. "Thanks." I said, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Yeah" He said and smiled at me before going back inside,

"Crazy kid" I muttered to myself before getting in my truck and driving to the reservation.

It didn't take long to get the reservation. And after driving around a little I quickly came across Jacob's house. I parked the truck and strolled up to the front door I was about to knock when a voice from behind me yelled out.

"Bella!"

I turned to find Jacob running towards me; he bounded up the steps and picked me up in a hug. "It's good to see you too" I muttered breathlessly. He put me down "I've got a project for us" I announced and started to walk back to my truck. I motioned to the bed of the truck. He looked and obviously saw the two almost dead motorcycles lying down. "They're probably gonna cost more to fix than they're worth. But I thought between the two of us we can figure it out" He looked at me sceptically.

"This is really reckless" He warned.

"You warning me about being reckless?" I scoffed, "Please" He smiled,

"When do we start?

**OKAY! Sorry for the delay. I know don't yell at me! I've had other things! I've started writing my BOOK for one thing and other things too. So yeah. AGAIN I ASK do any of you make banners or know someone who does! Also how many of you actually READ these notes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y U NO REVIEW! Nah I kid, I kid. Thanks for the reviews I received. Anyway onwards! **

We spent the entire weekend repairing the bikes. Charlie had mixed feelings about that, he was happy I was getting out but didn't like the idea of me on a motorcycle. I told him he could go get fucked and I'll do whatever I want. He stopped lecturing me after that. But now it was the following weekend, and Jacob said he had a very important essay to do that was due Monday. And I didn't have a fucking clue about the topic and there was no way in hell I was going to spend my weekend in the library watching him study. So now I was stuck, with nothing to do and no music to listen to because I hadn't gotten around to getting a new stereo. I sighed, staring around the room looking at the graffiti on the walls. I stood up, "I could kill for a drink right now" I muttered as my throat closed up painfully and tears came to my eyes. I dug my nails into my palms; the pain brought me back down to reality. I decided to go out and find an irresponsible person to buy me alcohol.

I shrugged on my jacket and swiped my keys of my desk and trotted down stairs. I jumped in my truck and started the drive to Port Angeles. It was a relatively cool day, it was always cool. It was rather monotone. I was barrelling down the high way when I glanced at my dash, "Holy shit!"I cursed; my temperature gage was in the red, and rising. I hastily pulled over to the shoulder of the road and reached under my seat for the leaver to open the hood. I pulled it and jumped out of my truck. I lifted the hood and stared at the motor. I knew the basics of mechanics; that happens when you hang around with a bunch of guys who think they know everything. It just so happens that a majority actually know a thing or two about mechanics. I huffed and flicked a hair out of my eyes, annoyed with my delay. I couldn't see anything wrong, so I leant against my truck and waited for some model citizen to stop and offer me some help; since my phone was in a million pieces on the floor of my closet. After about 2 hours, judging by the little clock in my dash I gave up and had another look at the motor. That's when I noticed the little pool of water. Smiling to myself I looked at the radiator and sure enough a large gaping hole was staring right back at me. Sighing I scratched my head in frustration. Where and how was I meant to get a new radiator? Just as I was contemplating walking back to Forks a black, sleek car drove passed. But stopped, I peeked over my shoulder just in time to see a tall man with brown hair get out of the car. I returned to looking at my motor.

"What seems to be the problem?" The man called when he was in ear-shot. I turned around as if I was only just aware of his presence.

"Radiator's busted" I replied, he walked closer, his blue eyes looking me up and down. When he looked me in the eyes I smirked and he just smiled back seemingly uninfected.

"Can I have a look?" He asked,

"Knock yourself out, but I know a little bit about cars. Enough to know when the radiator's broken." I said standing aside.

"And how can you tell that hmm?" He asked, peering into the hood.

"Oh I don't know. The gaping hole in it seems to be a dead giveaway, don't you think?" I asked, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Well yes that would be a contributing factor as to why you're car is broken. But are you sure it's the only reason?" He asked looking at me now, leaning against the car.

"If you only pulled over to annoy me and try and argue that my radiator isn't broken then you get just get back in that fancy little car of yours and bugger off!" I growled menacingly,

He laughed. He fucking _laughed_ at me! The nerve! "I like you" He said between chuckles while I glared at him. "Come on I'll give you a ride into town" He smiled and started back to his car. I grabbed my keys and bag from the cab and followed. I got into the front seat and clicked my seat belt on. He smiled at me and started to drive. "You're a very trusting young lady."

"It's not that I trust _you_" I snipped "I simply trust _my_ ability to kick your ass if it came to it" I concluded.

"You've got some attitude on you" He chuckled.

"Would you quite fucking laughing at me!" I growled "Got dammit!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!"He said, still smirking, "You seem in a bad mood"

"Yeah, all I wanted was a fucking drink and then my truck decides to kill its self. I was just starting to like that stupid truck too" I grumbled,

"Drink? You're a bit young aren't you?"

"And? You got a problem? If the government can convict me of murder, I'm sure they won't mind me having a drink" I played the 'convicted killer' card. Hoping maybe it might scare him a bit. Instead he just said, 

"You? Convicted of murder?" He looked me up and down before looking back to the road.

"Yes, actually" I glared,

"Fair enough." If anything he seemed to respect me a bit more.

"Yes, so all I wanted was a bit of whisky. Instead I've got a broken radiator" I sighed, staring out the side window into the forest,

"I don't know about whisky but I've got a bottle of rum at my apartment" He said casually.

"Are you inviting me over for a drink? Oh but I don't even know your name! I don't that that'd be very safe" I said dramatically.

"My name's Blaine" He said, "And you'd be."

"Bella" I answered.

"Well Bella. I don't think a mechanic would be open" He said, looking at the clock on his dash (Which was totally better than mine).

"Brilliant. I'll still take you up on that drink though" I said.

"Okay," He smiled at me looking me up and down.

"Get your mind out of the fucking gutter. If that's what you've got in mind you can pull over right now. I'll fucking walk home!" I growled, glaring at him.

He laughed "Calm down Bella. Seriously. You need a smoke" He tagged on casually.

I looked at him, not believing my luck "are you saying . . . that not only are you prepared to supply me with alcohol, but you'd also be happy to give me weed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're willing" He winked.

I laughed "My father would shit a brick!"

"Why?" He chuckled as he pulled into an apartment block car park.

"Because" I said getting out "He's the chief of police" I smiled at him from over the top of the car roof.

"Let me get this straight" he locked the car and started to walk towards the elevator, "You're convicted of murder, drink, even though you're under age, and do drugs. But your father is Chief of police?" He said, pressing the 'up' button.

"Yup. That about sums it up" I nodded smiling up to him innocently.

"You astound me" He murmured.

"What? I don't scare you?" I smirked,

"Not in the slightest" He smirked back. I sighed in irritation and entered the elevator when the doors opened. Blaine pressed floor 4 and the elevator doors closed and we started to go up. When the doors opened again we both stepped out and he led me down the hallway, unlocking his door and led me inside. "Make yourself at home, Bella" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

**3 and a half hours later. **

"And that's it!" I concluded "That's why I was convicted of murder!" I hiccupped, and then took another drag of the joint that was in the ashtray, I sighed contently. For the first time since he left I was feeling . . . happy, completely blissful.

"That's fucked up" Blaine agreed, nodding enthusiastically, his brown curls bouncing. I sighed and leant against his shoulder, putting my rum and coke on the coffee table. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"I should probably call my father" I mused as the effects of the weed made me complacent, "He gets so fucking worried."

"Here" Blaine said, reaching behind the couch and grabbed a cordless phone.

I took it and dialled the home phone, my father picked up within two rings "Bella? Is that you? Where are you!" He sounded so worried,

"Calm your farm!" I yelled back, and Blaine cracked up, I covered the mouth piece of the phone "Shhhh!" I shushed him, I removed my hand.

"Who was that? Is that a boy?" He still sounded worried, but not as much. Pshh parentals.

"Yes, a friend actually. His name is Blaine" I said,

"It's late when are you coming home?" He asked, I covered the mouth piece again.

"We can't drive!" I whispered/yelled at him,

"As if I'd let _you_ drive my car anyway" he chortled,

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, "Can I stay here the night?" I asked,

"Sure" He nodded, "This couch folds out!" He announced,

"Amazing" I looked at it and smiled. I removed my hand again "Actually I'm staying the night Daddy" I said.

"At some random boy's house?" He asked, 

"I can look after myself!" I sniffed, "Besides I'm eighteen and I'll do whatever I bloody well please!" I continued,

"Fair enough, be safe. And I mean that in both ways, Bella." He warned.

"Fucking gross! See you tomorrow!" I grumbled and hung up.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"What?" I looked at him questioningly,

"Calm your farm! Where did that come from?" He laughed.

"Silence!" I yelled, but laughed alone with him. I relaxed in his arms. "You're warm" I sighed, closing my eyes,

"Maybe you're just abnormally cold" He chimed. I chuckled softly before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Time warp**

I groaned and sat up. The first thing I noticed was that I was sleeping on a very large and _very_ comfortable king sized bed. I got out of the bed and padded bare foot to the living room, wondering where my shoes went. The first thing I saw when I walked into the living room was a topless Blaine sprawled out on the fold out mattress. "Well _hello_" I whispered, then walked over to the half-smoked joint in the ashtray and re-lit it and took a deep drag. I coughed lightly and winced as Blaine groaned, and slowly woke up. "Sorry" I said once his eyes were open. "Joint?" I asked, holding it out.

He chuckled "You're awesome" he laughed, taking the joint and taking a long puff.

"I'm gonna make breakfast" I announced,

"You don't have to do that! We'll go out for breakfast, my treat. And then we'll go find a mechanic that can tow your truck into town."

"Okay" I nodded, "I suppose you don't have a hair brush?"

"You think with hair like this I don't have a hair brush?" He asked, "It's in the bathroom." He said and went into his room. I walked into the bathroom and sure enough a hair brush was on the vanity. I yanked it though my hair and walked out, bumping into Blaine who was walking it.

"Sorry" I muttered and pushed passed, waiting in the living room for him. He came out his hair back in perfect condition. I smirked at him and he just smiled innocently back.

We rode the elevator down and got into his car. He drove to this cute little cafe and we both got out. We sat down at a booth.

A waitress came over "How can I help you?" She asked,

I looked at the menu "I'll have an omelette, no olives and a coffee, black no sugar." I ordered.

"Make that two" Blaine said, the waitress nodded, smiled and walked off. We didn't talk, I didn't know about him but I was still half asleep. "You okay?" He asked,

"Yeah why?" I asked,

"It's just . . last night . . ."He trailed off.

"What?" I went wide eyed "What happened last night" I wasn't the type to not remember what happened the night before.

"Nothing" he laughed "I just wanted to see your face" he chuckled.

"You're annoying" I muttered. In truth I really liked Blaine; he was fun and easy to talk to. It felt like I knew him my entire life.

"Here you go" The waitress said, placing our food and coffees on the table. We ate in relative silence.

**-Warp - **

"Here" Blaine said, parking the car outside a mechanics.

"Great" I said getting out "Thanks" I continued as I closed the door. I heard his door open "What are you doing?"

"I'm not just going to leave you here, besides. I haven't got your number, and I had fun last night . . ."He trailed off.

"Worst pick up line ever" I laughed walking into the mechanics.

"How can I help you" a guy asked, he had oil on his hands. Obviously they didn't bother to hire and secretary.

"Yeah, my truck's radiator broke. It's out on the highway" I added.

"Okay well I'll get the tow truck and we'll go out and get it" He said cheerily.

**4 and a half hours later**

"All set" The mechanic said, coming into the waiting room.

"About time" I muttered "How much do I owe you?"

"$250" He answered, "That's including parts" He said and I smiled, not as much as I thought it would cost. I pulled out the cash from my wallet and both Blaine and the man stared at me.

"So I'll see you around" Blaine said and he pocketed my number,

"Well I hope so" I smiled "Where else will I commit my crimes of illegal consumption?" I asked,

"Oh how will you go on" He laughed, "Here" He said, looking around before handing me a small bag of pot,

"Have you had that on you all day?" I asked,

"Well . . yeah" He laughed,

"How much?" I asked,

"Nothing just take it. See you around Bella" he said and drove away in his fancy car before I could say anything. I shook my head and climbed into my truck. Strange world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews! And your enthusiasm for Blaine! . Okay on with the chapter.**

**BPOV**

I grabbed my boot and slid it on my foot. I slowly started to lace it up as my father yelled from downstairs "Bella! Phone!"

I rolled my eyes "Who is it?" I yelled back. There was a pause, he was obviously asking who it was.

"Some guy called Blaine!" He yelled back.

"Be down in a sec!" I yelled and finished lacing up my boot. I quickly walked down stairs and into the kitchen and saw Charlie holding the phone. I plucked it out of his hand. "Hiya Blaine," I greeted cheerfully and made a 'go away' motion with my hand at Charlie.

"Hey Bella," I could hear the smile in his voice. "I know we hung out last weekend, but do you wanna hang out today?" He asked.

"Sorry," I answered "I've got plans, a friend and I are rebuilding some dirt bikes." I continued.

"Oh, sounds like fun," He sounded a bit defeated.

"Hey, cheer up," I said awkwardly, "We'll hang out during the week, ok?"

"Haven't you got school or something?" He asked,

"Never stopped me before," I leant against the counter.

"Great, I'll call on Monday then?" He asked,

"Sure, "I didn't wait for an answer before I hung up.

"Was that the guy you were with last weekend?" Charlie asked coming back in the room,

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were eavesdropping on my conversation," I snipped.

"Was it?" He asked,

"Yeah. You're point?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Nothing," he shook his head "You going to Jake's today?" He asked.

"Yup" I nodded "See ya," I said and made my escape.

I jumped in my truck and started the drive to La push. I parked outside the house and started to walk towards the shed when Jacob came running out.

"Bella!" He yelled and picked me up in a hug "I missed you last weekend"

"Put. Me. Down," I growled, he immediately dropped me. I fell to the ground and a rush of blood flooded my brain making me feel light headed. "Whoa," I muttered, leaning on Jacob for a second as I regained my composer.

"You okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah," I nodded standing up straight.

"Anyway I've got a surprise," He grinned and covered my eyes.

"Jacob!" I complained as he picked me up with his other arm, "Damn you're strong" I commented.

"Why thank you," he said smugly,

"Jackass," I muttered. He put me down and took his hand away from my eyes. "Holy shit," I scoffed, in front of me stood a shiny silver motorcycle. "I thought you had an essay to do," I turned to look at him.

"Well I finished early, and you were at a friend's house so I thought I would finish it and surprise you!" he announced proudly.

"How long till the other one is finished?" I asked pointing at said bike.

"Not long, we should be able to take them for a spin tomorrow, I just need one more part," he said.

"Well then, let's go," I said and led the way out. Jake caught up to me and picked me up. "What's with you and picking me up? For god's sake!" I fumed, he plopped me in the driver's seat of my truck and ran around to the passenger side.

"I did miss you Bells" Jake said after a few moments of silence. I only nodded in response. After a few awkward moments of silence Jake spoke again, "What would you say if I couldn't fix the bike?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, looking at him before looking back to the road "I'd say," I paused, thinking about it I wasn't the best with these emotional things but damn it, I was going to try, "I'd say, that sucks. But we'd just have to find somethin' else to do," I shrugged, "Why?"

He grinned, "Nothing" I shook my head. Men.

**Time Warp.**

"Okay," Jake said, wiping his hands on an old rag," finished." He turned to smile at me, "How about you stay for dinner?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I manoeuvred out of his touch, "Nah." I flipped my hair, "I should be getting home. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll test out those bikes."

He looked at me sadly. "Well . . ." he paused and looked out the small, and only, window in the shed "See you tomorrow I guess, I'll walk you to your car," he continued. We walked me to my car and opened my door I got in and looked at him as if to say 'what the fuck?' He just smiled at me and closed the door, "See ya, Bells," he said and jogged into the house. I scoffed in disbelief and started the drive home.

It was really quite as I drove home. Other than the roaring of the engine, it was silent. I started to miss my radio. My thoughts started to wander. Jake was starting to develop _feelings_ for me. I didn't know why, and I didn't really feel up to dealing with it. My anger started to rise at Jacob, and at myself. I pulled into the drive way and got out of the truck, slamming the door. I stormed up the path and into the house. I slammed that door, too, and started to make my way upstairs.

"Bella?" Charlie called; I turned around half way up the stairs.

I glared into his eyes "Leave. Me. Alone" I almost yelled at him. He stared back into my eyes for about a second before turning and leaving abruptly. Blood rushed to my head and I gasped as my vision blurred. I leant against the railing and waited for my vision to return to normal before continuing my way to my room. I walked into my room and almost collapsed on the bed. I let out a large breath. A nagging headache was forming at the base of my skull. It was about 7 at night now. Charlie was watching a game; I could hear it from my room. Sighing, I slowly sat up and walked to my window; I didn't feel like confronting Charlie again. I opened the window and climbed down. I started to walk towards the Inn. There was someone in one of the rooms. I walked over to it and opened the door, walking calmly in. The man who was sitting on a couch and watching T.V stood up.

"Who are you!" He yelled, making my head pound.

"Be quiet!" I growled, his mouth snapped shut. My vision started to blur. I shook my head trying to clear it as I stumbled over to him. I quickly knocked him out and fell to the ground next to him. I struggled to flip him but soon managed to expose his neck. I bent down pressing my lips to his spine. The energy started to flow into me, fulfilling me. I had to force myself to stop before I did any permanent damage. I left him on the ground and left the room. I walked quickly home and climbed back into my room. I undid my boots and pulled them off before passing out on my bed.

**Time Warp**

I groaned as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and sat up. I opened my closet and grabbed random articles of clothing and headed towards the bathroom. I had a quick shower and brushed my damp hair. I went back to my room, grabbed my bag and keys, put my boots on and went downstairs. I completely ignored Charlie as I went outside and jumped in my truck and drove to Jake's place.

I walked up to the house and knocked loudly, Jacob opened the door "Bella," he smiled.

"Hey," I responded. "Let's go."

We got in the truck and Jacob told me to drive south, we ended up at this little clearing. I turned off the truck and jumped out. By the time I got around to the back Jacob was already lifting the first bike off the back. "Dude, seriously. How'd you get so buff?" I shook my head "You know steroids are bad for you," I added. He laughed as he pulled the second one off.

"I'm just, ya know, filling out" He flexed a little and winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed my bike in front of the truck. He came up to me "Okay get on," he said. I did so. He gave me the run through of all the controls and what-not. "Okay, now kick start it and take it for a spin."

I nodded and started it up. "Bella." My head snapped up and looked around; the only one there was Jacob, smiling at me in encouragement "Don't do this Bella. It's dangerous," I gasped, it was his voice. Edward. I let go of the clutch and the bike lurched forward before stalling. I shook my head.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, fine. I'm gonna try again," I said and started it up. I zoomed off down the dirt track.

"Bella, stop!" He was angry. "You'll hurt yourself," he warned. I grinned, but almost immediately my smile fell. A corner was coming up, and I didn't know how to turn. I tried to move the handle bars; I started to swerve out of control. I let go and got thrown off, landing on the ground and hitting my head. I groaned and moved my hand up to my head it came back wet with blood. "Told you," Edward's voice echoed.

"Shut it," I grumbled.

"Bella!" Jacob's worried voice came, along with the rumble of a motorcycle's engine.

"The bikes work," I smiled up at him.

"Damn, Bella. You've hurt your head," he said. He crouched down to get a better look

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Here," he said, and stood back up, taking his shirt off. He wadded it up and pressed it against my head I hissed in pain.

"Dude! That _still_ _hurts_!" I glared at him.

He smiled. "Come on, we need to get you to a doctor," he said and made a move to pick me up.

"No!" I said, holding up a hand to stop him. "I don't need a doctor. It's not even that bad," I continued "See?" I said, moving his hand away "It's already stopped bleeding." I gave him a look saying 'leave it' "I'll be fine," I added for good measure.

"Okay," he didn't sound convinced. I slowly stood up then smiled when nothing happened. I made a moved to go get my bike."Oh no you don't!" he said, taking a hold of my upper arm. "You stay here," he said and I rolled my eyes and sat down cross-legged on the grass on the side of the road like the mature person I am. He got on his bike and raced to my truck. He chucked that bike in the back then got in my truck and raced to me. He got out and got the other bike on the truck. He came over to me. I stood up and glared at him.

"You're really over dramatic," I muttered and got in the truck slamming the door.

**Time Warp**

I woke up and smiled. It was Friday, Blaine had called on Monday and we made plans for me to hang out Friday and stay over. My father wouldn't be happy with me skipping school but seriously. Like I'd start to care now? I had a shower and got dressed. I dried my hair with a towel before throwing said towel on my bed. I grabbed my duffle bag that had some clothes in it and my hand bag which has my keys and purse. I walked down the stairs and outside and into my truck and started to drive to Port Angeles.

I pulled into the underground car park of Blaine's apartment building. I grabbed my stuff and went to the elevator. I made my way to his apartment and walked in without knocking. "Honey, I'm home!" I called out, dumping my shit on the coffee table.

"Hey Bella!" He called coming into the room. "I know what we're gonna do tonight!" he smiled, showing off his teeth, and his dimples.

"Please say we're going out to a club" I said.

"How'd you know? I bet you can read minds," he said and walked back into his bedroom. I laughed loudly.

"Do you have any food? I didn't eat breakfast," I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, help yourself!" he called out.

"I was planning to," I mumbled to myself and smiled as I opened the cupboard. I immediately spotted the lucky charms. I grinned and snatched them from the shelf placing them on the bench. I hunted for a bowl and found the milk in the fridge. I sat at the island counter on the bar stool and happily munched on my lucky charms. Blaine came in then and took a look at my bowl and then shook his head walking around me to the fridge "What?" I asked.

"Just . . ." He smiled. "Lucky Charms. So childish," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I pointed my spoon at him, "You're the one who has them in their cupboard" I accused.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "For when my little sister comes around," he rolled his eyes. I glared at him and scooped up a piece of non-marshmallow cereal in my spoon. I then used my spoon as a catapult and flung it at Blaine. It hit him, making a splatter of milk on his bare chest. He simply plucked it off and stuck it in his mouth before grinning at me childishly.

"You're disgusting." I shook my head and went back to my breakfast.

**Time Warp**

I ran into Blaine's bathroom and locked the door, laughing as he banged on the door. I went to the vanity and opened the cupboard up; sure enough there stood a can of hairspray. Laughing I sprayed some in my hair and mussed it up perfectly. I applied some light makeup and quickly got changed into the clothes I brought. I stepped out of the bathroom and he looked at me. I smiled innocently and he smiled back. "You're not getting any, if that's what you're thinking"

Blaine just laughed. "No, I was thinking that I'm gonna have to beat the guys away from you with a stick." He continued to chuckle.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I can do that myself," I said and started out the door "And trust _you_ to have hairspray," I added.

We didn't bother driving; we were pretty close to the city centre so we just walked. We started our way into the city and I was feeling pretty good. I was still kinda buzzed from the pot we had smoked before we left. I looked down on of the streets and I saw a group of guys hanging outside a dingy bar. 

"You okay Bella?" Blaine asked, I didn't answer and just started at the men. One of them looked familiar. That guy who attacked me, all those months ago.

"I-I think I know them," I said and started to walk towards them.

"Bella, stop." It was his voice again. I shook it off, and continued to walk forwards. "I said stop!" it growled at me.

"Hey!" the man grinned when I finally got there. It wasn't him.

"I thought you were someone else," I said, and turned to leave. Blain was right behind me.

"Aw, hey come back!" He called.

"Come on Blaine. This place is a dive," I muttered and walked back up the street. He quickly followed.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

I laughed. "I could've taken him," I shrugged.

Blaine led me down the streets, past a few clubs. Then onto a street with a club that had a line almost a block long. I sighed. "How are we gonna get in there?" I asked, he just laughed,

"Come on," He smiled and pulled me to the front of the line. The bouncer nodded and let us in.

"You know the owner of something?" I asked.

He laughed again "I _am_ the owner."

"And you didn't tell me?" I was now yelling over the music. "That's important information to tell a friend!" I continued; he just shrugged.

"Come on," He smiled. "I'll buy you a drink." He led me to the bar; we sat down and ordered drinks. The bartender gave me a look but didn't say anything; I sipped my rum and coke and looked around the place. I finished my drink quickly and placed the glass on the counter.

"Let's dance!" I said and pulled Blaine onto the dance floor. I lived in the streets for a while, made a lot of friends, and a majority of those friends enjoyed going to clubs, so I knew how to dance. Oh boy, did I know how to dance.

**Time Warp**

I blinked and sat up. Looking around me, I was in Blaine's bedroom again. I really should stop stealing his bed, but it was so damn comfy. I stumbled out of the bed and into the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen island and just as I did a bowl of Lucky Charms appeared in front of me. I smiled up at Blaine before I started to eat.

**Okay, now you've finished reading, now review! Also! If you want to know what Blaine looks like, he kinda looks like Jared Padalecki. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the weekend following it was raining. Which automatically put a damper on my mood; it was going to ruin my plans to ride bikes with Jake. However, true to my plan I got in my truck and drove to Jake's. It wasn't raining as much in La Push, only a small shower. And I as determined, I was sure that I had finally snapped. But I always knew I was wacko, I guess. I had a theory, my mind was producing His voice whenever I was in danger or was doing something stupid like I don't know . . . riding a dirt bike when I hardly know how. I pulled up in front of Jakes house and he was already outside to meet me.

"Hi Bella! I didn't think you'd come over, with the rain and all" He said.

"Please" I scoffed, "Come on let's get the bikes loaded" I said and he jogged off to the shed and I followed at a slow walk. I reached the shed and Jacob was waiting for me, as we rolled the bikes towards the truck Jacob said,

"How's your head?"

"It feels fine," I shrugged,

We were driving to a different place today Jacob said it was near the beach,

"We could go for a swim afterwards," He suggested with a shrug.

"Right" I snorted.

As we were driving, I was looking out over the cliffs, because I'm a reckless soul like that. Then, I saw some guys messing around near the cliff edge, I shook my head thinking how fucking stupid and reckless they were acting when two of the men pushed a third over the edge. I slammed on the breaks and jumped out,

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as I moved towards the edge of the road.

"Didn't you fucking see that!" I demanded. He just laughed, shaking his head. "Jacob Black! This is _not_ funny!" I screamed at him,

"Relax Bella," He got out of the truck and came over "They're cliff diving" He said and when I turned around again I saw the second guy take a running jump before flying off the cliff and into the oceans below. Looking at my stunned face he moved me off the road and continued "Most of us jump from lower down, we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples"

"I'm guessing you don't like him much," I stated.

He shook his head "I don't know, it started with a guy called Jared. Missed a few days of school and then." He shrugged "And now, Embry" He nodded towards the other guy on the cliff. "He just started following Sam around like a little puppy," He muttered.

"That's Embry?" I asked shocked, from where I was standing all I could see were two very large buff men. Nothing like the kid I met on the beach.

"Yeah, and now" He paused and looked down before looking into my eyes with fear and worry "Sam looks at me sometimes like . . . like I'm going to be next"

I looked away "Hey, don't worry about them. This Sam guy sounds like an ass anyway" I shrugged. Jacob chuckled, "Are we gonna ride some dirt bikes or not?"

We enjoyed ourselves and messed around with the bikes, but soon Jacob was complaining that he was hungry so we went back to his place.

"Hey Bells . . ." He trailed off.

"Yeah?" I smirked,

"I was wondering if you wanted to . . . uh . . ." He paused and I didn't say anything as I regarded his expression, "Go to a movie with me"

"Jacob" I whispered then cleared my throat, before laughing, "Why even ask me that?" I laughed and took a bite of the sandwich in front of me

"Bella" He said fiercely, "I really-"

I cut him off "Don't even say it!" I stood up, "Look I'm not the kind of girl to go on dates or hold hands or do any of the mushy couple stuff. And besides I'm _not_ interested in you" He looked at me as if I had just stabbed him in the chest. "I'm leaving," I said, picking up my jacket from the back of my chair and putting it on before walking out, slamming the door behind me.

The next day I drove straight to Port Angeles. I had smoked my entire stash before going on a massive Twinkie binge then passing out on the couch, now I had a stiff back and I could use a stiff drink. I parked in the car park and went up to Blaine's apartment. I tried to open the door but found it was locked I banged on it loudly. I heard a crash from inside and then a half naked, sleepy-eyed Blaine opened the door. "Hi" I said and pushed passed him and into the living room, he just looked at me.

"You look like shit," He finally said sleepily.

"Thanks, you really know how boost a girls confidence" I rolled my eyes before picking up the half smoked joint form the coffee table and lighting it and taking a puff.

"Why are you here?" He asked as rubbed his eyes.

I shrugged "Why are _you_ here?" I asked,

"I _live_ here" He said, but smiled.

"True, I can leave if you'd like?" I said,

"Nah its cool" He shrugged and wandered into the kitchen.

"So" I called out "What's on the agenda today?" I continued,

"I don't know!" He called back then came back in the room with a bowl of cereal, "What do you want to do?" He asked, sitting down next to me,

I put out the join "How about we kill a guy, go on a brilliant adventure then fly into the grand canyon" I suggested sarcastically, leaning back with my arms crossed.

He laughed loudly, "Nice got an idea for the guy we shall kill?" He said, taking a large bite of food.

"Yeah, I've got an idea" I muttered, stealing his spoon and taking a bite,

"Hey!" He complained, I swallowed my food then stuck my tongue out at him, "Real mature" He intoned sarcastically. "So, any ideas that don't contain the murder of a seemingly innocent man?" He asked,

"Nope" I shrugged

"We could go out to a movie then grab some lunch" He suggested, I looked at him with alarm,

"Blaine" I said warily, I did not feel like messing up another friendship. "How do you feel about me?" My voice rose and I had to clear my throat, he now looked at me with alarm,

"Look, Bells" he said in the same tone I was using "You're a really nice girl but . . . I don't feel like _that_ about you. You're more of a sister, really."

I laughed and breathed a sigh of relief, "You think _I_ feel like that?" I laughed "No, I thought _you_ did, what with your suggestion for today's plan" I explained,

He laughed too, "No" He shook his head,

"Good, the last thing I need is another guy obsessing over me" I rolled my eyes.

"Boy troubles?" He joked,

I punched him in the arm playfully "Shut up" I muttered "But yes, I don't get it, I'm not even that _likeable_ let alone fucking _loveable_"

"Oh I think you're likeable" Blaine said, getting up to put his empty bowl in the sink,

"Yeah" I called "But you're fucking messed up in the head!" I continued, the only response I received was Blaine laughing madly.

**Warp**

"Go on! Do it!" Blaine encouraged, yelling over the music blasting behind us,

"Fine!" I yelled back, I licked some of the salt, took the shot of tequila and then quickly sucked on the piece of lemon, "Argh!" I cheered as I made a face.

Blaine laughed "Great!" He clapped,

"Shut up!" I shoved him lightly.

"Hi" a third voice interrupted, pushing in-between Blaine and I, facing Blaine. "My name's Christa, what's yours?" She purred, placing a hand on his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh . . ." Blaine stalled and looked over Christa's shoulder to stare at me with an expression that could only mean one-thing 'Help! I don't want to catch something off this chick!', I nodded in understanding. Time to do something only a female wingman can do. I steeled myself and walked around them, away slightly. Then circled back in time to see Christa batting her eyelashes like there was no tomorrow, I walked up and put my arm around Blaine,

"Hey sweetie, who's this" I asked sweetly, while I mentally gagged.

"This is uh. . ." Blaine stuttered while staring at me, wondering if I had cracked,

"Christa" The girl said, glaring at me with such hatred I chuckled under my breath. "If you wanna get away from this" She looked me up and down while sneering "Here's my number" She held out a napkin, I snatched it out of her hands,

"Thanks!" I chimed, and patted my mouth before tossing it over my shoulder. I smiled smugly at her.

"Bitch!" She snipped looking as if she was about to pimp-slap me.

"How about you scamper off hmm? My boyfriend and I have some things . . . to do . . ." I trailed off. She gave a high-pitched huff and stormed off; once she was gone, I started to laugh.

"What was that?" Blaine asked,

"You're _welcome,_" I said, taking a sip of his drink then putting if back on the coaster.

"Right, thanks. She kinda scared me" He shook his head.

**Warp**

I stared out the window, watching at the droplets of water raced down the pane. Sighing I pulled myself out of the seat I was sitting on. I walked down stairs and picked up the phone, dialling Jacob's number. Billy picked up,

"Hello?"

"Uh yeah, It's Bella here" I said awkwardly,

"Hi Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked,

"Wondering if Jake was in?" I asked,

"Jacob is sick, He has mono," Billy answered,

"Well could I still talk to him? I need to tell him something" I sighed

"He's sleeping right now"

"Okay, whatever, tell him I called would you?" I asked,

"Sure" Billy said, before hanging up.

This continued for almost two weeks. I'd call, Billy would pick up, and then he's give me some lame excuse for why Jake couldn't come to the phone. I was pissed, how immature to you have to be to get your father to filter all the phone calls just so I wouldn't talk to him. Well I was sick and tired of it, it was time Jacob grew up and started to act his fucking age. I walked to my truck and started to drive to La Push. When I got there is was pouring rain and I was debating if I should just go home, when I saw Jacob walk outside and start into the clearing next to his house, towards the forest. I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. He looked over his shoulder shook his head and continued walking.

"Hey!" I called angrily,

"What?" He growled turning around to meet me,

"Why are you avoiding me?" I yelled, shoving him

"Bella, don't" Edward's voice whispered.

"Leave Bella" Jacob said. I shook my head,

"No!" I yelled, "You tell me why you're getting Billy to deflect my calls? Because obviously you are _not_ sick!" I continued.

"Just go _home_ Bella." He muttered angrily.

"I will not leave! Not until you give me a reason!" I crossed my arms, I doubt it had the desired effected. The rain had drenched me to the bone.

"Because, I can't hang around you anymore!" He answered,

"That's not a reason," I said he started to leave "Jacob Black, don't you leave!" I yelled, my voice breaking "Not you"

"I'm sorry Bella. But this is what has to be done" And with that he jogged off.

**Okay, whatcha think. Review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Traitor tears ran down my face, just as the stupid rain thrashed against my windshield and ran along my windows. I pressed my foot down on the accelerator trying to get my fucking truck to go faster. Sadly, it wouldn't. I slapped my hand against the steering wheel in anger. A sob escaped my lips and I bit my tongue, in a vain attempt to shut myself up. After a while the city of Port Angeles came into view and I easily found my way to Blaine's apartment. I stumble out of my truck, my eyes still blurry with tears and found my way to the elevator then up to Blaine's floor.

I walked down the hall and stood in front of Blaine's door. I sniffed and wiped my eyes before knocking. Feeling like a total wuss, I waited for him to answer the door. And when he did, his eyes bugged out of his head. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked, moving aside to let me in. I tried talking but a traitorous sob rose out of my mouth. Mentally cussing myself I sat down on the sofa and took a drag of the joint laying on the coffee table.

"Jesus Christ. What happened?" He sat down next to me. I took a shaky breath before answering.

"Nothing" I muttered "Don't worry about it"

"No!" He almost yelled and I jumped "My best friend comes to me in tears! And you expect me to do nothing!" He fumed.

"Best friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" He nodded, "I really do consider you my best friend, Bella" He smiled.

"Thanks Blaine" I smiled back, I took another puff of the joint.

"How about a drink?" He asked,

"That'd be nice thanks. Rum" I replied.

He laughed "Coming right up" He got up and walked into the kitchen. "I do have some other friends coming over though," He called out.

"Wow" I chuckled "You have friends, _other_ than me?" I yelled back.

"Oh shut it" He rolled his eyes as he came back in, handing me my drink. I took a sip and smiled as the warmth of the alcohol spread through me and the effects of the pot made me lucid and happy.

"So who are these friends of yours?" I asked, and then someone knocked.

"Well you're about to find out" He smiled, going to answer the door.

"Wow cheesy much?" I chuckled to myself.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Liam and Gary" He said, motioning towards two men looking to be about the same age as Blaine.

"So you're the famous Bella. Heard a lot about you. I'm Liam" He smiled, sitting down.

"Can't say the same. I was beginning to think I was Blaine's only friend" I smirked.

"How could you?" Gary shook his head "With holding such a beautiful young lady" He offered his hand for me to shake.

I raised an eyebrow in question "No, just no" I shook my head. Blaine and Liam started laughing loudly, while Gary just looked shocked. "What?" I asked,

"You're the first girl to reject him in a _very_ long time," Blaine explained. "So thank you for that" He added,

"Glad to be of service" I shrugged, taking a sip of my rum. Already on my way to forgetting my troubles.

**Warp**

It was late, I had stayed the night at Blaine's, and then stayed there all day and now it was about 10 o'clock at night. I stumbled into my room and flopped on my bed. Then I heard a tap at my window, groaning I stood back up to investigating. I opened it and when I looked down I saw Jacob standing there. "Move" He said, I got out of the way and with swift motions he climbed into my room.

"Jacob" I whispered angrily "What are you doing here?" I asked,

"You smell like rum" He said "Have you been drinking?" He asked,

"What's it to you? You're not my father" I chuckled, sitting down on my bed "You didn't want to be my friend anymore, remember?"

"Bella" He sighed, "I wish I could tell you, I really do it's just" He immediately stopped talking, and looked like he _couldn't_ say what he wanted to.

"Look, whatever. Edward dropped me, now you. I'm beginning to get it, I'm a burden that no one wants to bear," I laughed humourlessly.

"That is _not_ it. You are so amazing, it's just" He stopped talking again,

"You're acting really strange, are you okay?" I asked,

"Fine" He muttered, "Look I gotta go, they'll know I'm gone soon and I'm not meant to be here"

"Who? Sam and his gang?" I laughed "I thought you weren't gonna hang out with them." I said,

"Things change." He muttered, he was acting like an angsty teenager and I was getting over it, fast. "Bella" He said, "Do you remember, when we were fixing the bikes. And I was telling you about the" He stopped talking, his eyebrows furrowing.

"The time you were telling me about your ancestors and all that stuff?" I asked,

"Yes!" He sighed in relief, and I dubbed him insane, "Just remember those. What I told you. When you figure it out, call me" And with that he just jumped out the window. I decided to sleep, my head hurt and I did not feel like figuring out his stupid cryptic message. I staggered into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to remember if Jacob Black had _really_ jumped through my window last night or if it was some strange vivid dream brought on by the drugs and alcohol. I sat up and saw muddy foot prints near the window. I sighed, not a dream then. I remembered his annoyingly cryptic message. Something about the stories of his tribe. I remembered them clearly, because they were so startling. He told me that his people were apparently descended from wolves, but that wasn't the part that scared me, it was that his story concerned the Cullens. That his ancestors made a pact with them, that if they stay of their lands, they wouldn't reveal what they are to the towns people.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I muttered under my breath. I searched my memory for anything else. Jacob's voice rang in my head, only a memory. _Vampires really only have one enemy . . . werewolves_. I remembered how he laughed and made fun of me for taking him so seriously. "Werewolves" I whispered. Well fuck, if vampires are real, why not fucking werewolves. What was with me and finding monsters to be friends with? "Argh fuck" The normal thing to do here, would be to just leave him be. I mean Jacob was now a bloody werewolf! But he was also my friend, and I wasn't just gonna leave him. And besides since when was I fucking _normal_?

I got up and changed out of the clothes I slept in the night before, pulled on my boots and trudges down stairs. Ready to give Jacob a beat down, just because you turn into a monster that's not a reason to ignore me and then jump through my window in the middle of the night! I grabbed my keys and hightailed it to Jakes place. When I got there, I jumped out, slamming the door and marched right up to his front door. I slammed my fist down on the door and waited, the door opened and Billy was in the doorway.

"Out of my way Billy, I need to see Jake" I said,

"Sorry, he's not in" He said, with the slightest glare.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to him" I glared straight back and pushed past him, going straight to his room. I opened his bedroom door to see him past out on his bed. I sighed, I didn't have the heart to wake him. I looked out his window to see Sam and his gang walking out of the forest. I glared at them and stalked out of the house and right up to him. Somehow these jerks turned my Jacob into a werewolf, and I was gonna find out how.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled, getting in Sam's face.

"What did we do?" One of his lackeys laughed, "What did _you_ do?" He sneered.

"Paul, cool it" Sam muttered to him.

"Yeah _Paul_" I sneered his name "Cool it" I laughed,

"Cool it? You leech loving little girl!" He glared, then I did something I had never done in my entire life, I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. He let out a feral growl and I stepped back,

"Bella, get back" Sam growled at me as Paul began to shake violently. If I blinked I would've missed it, he just _exploded_ into a horse sized wolf. Almost the size of the black one I saw that time I went swimming.

"Holy shit" I gasped, taking a few steps back,

"Bella, run!" I heard Jacob yell, I looked back to see him running towards me, towards the wolf that was Paul. He jumped over me and in mid-air exploded into a chocolate coloured wolf. He collided into Paul and snapped at his neck, I grinned until Paul got his jaws around Jake's neck. I glared,

"Stop it!" I yelled at them

"Jared, keep Bella away" Sam ordered, and I felt warm hands grab my arm, I turned towards him and glared

"Let. Me. Go" I growled, he immediately let me go. I turned back towards the fighting wolves. "Stop it!" I ordered "Now!" I continued to yell, they immediately stopped and looked at me, obviously confused, I stayed focused on them. I blinked and looked down, breaking eye contact. I heard a whimper and I looked up, both wolves were staring at me in shock, before turning tail and running away.

"Get her to Emily's" Sam ordered, before running into the forest after them.

"Come on" Jared said, looking at me strangely as if I had two heads. He led me towards my truck and Embry jumped in the back. Jared made a move towards the driver's seat.

"Fuck no," I growled, "I drive, you give directions," I said, getting into my truck.

Jared did as he was told, and gave me directions and kept quiet the rest of the time. We pulled into a driveway of a little house. It was small with a little porch. I got out and walked onto the porch, Jared and Embry walked straight in, but Embry backtracked and said to me. "Don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam" He said and walked in.

"Why would I stare?" I grumbled. We walked into a kitchen slash dining room and there was the girl I presumed to be Emily. She had three large jagged scars right down the side of her face.

"You must be the vampire girl" She greeted, eyeing me cautiously

"Yeah" I scoffed swiping a muffin from the table and leaning against a counter. She smiled at me and I gave her a nod in return. Sam walked in, shortly followed by Paul and Jake. They seemed to resolve their little issue, but all three looked at me with trepidation.

Sam stared at me, almost willing me to crack, I chuckled "If you're waiting for me to talk, you better start asking questions" I smirked.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, "According to Paul and Jake it felt like an Alpha command?"

"Answer me this first, what the fuck is an _Alpha command_?" I twisted the words.

"If our Alpha, Sam, commands us to do something we have to do it" Paul answered, it was then I realised that Jake and Paul were now flanking Sam, with the others behind him.

"I think you all need to chill out, seriously" I laughed,

"Tell us how you did it." Sam commanded.

"It's nothing really, just mind control." I shrugged,

"You can . . . control people's minds" Sam seemed put back, like he was ready for any other answer but that, "How?" He stuttered

"Not sure really" I shrugged, "But don't worry, it takes a lot of energy, and it's not like I can really _control_ it" I rolled my eyes,

"Is there anything else you can do?" Sam asked,

"What makes you think-" He cut me off

"What else?" He growled,

"I like you" I pointed to him and then took another mouthful of muffin, "You don't take no shit from anybody," I smirked, "I can read minds" I said after a moments silence. They all seemed alarmed by that and started to avoid looking at me, I laughed "Chill out" I chuckled "I have to _try_ to do it, and I wouldn't. I mean, it'd cause you _a lot_ of pain." I smirked.

"Prove it" Sam challenged, stepping forward.

"Look, I know you wanna act all tough in front of your mates, but you seriously don't want that man." I said, looking at him as if her were crazy.

"I said" He glared, "Prove it" raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for it," I muttered. Before reaching out and entering his mind. He screamed, and fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Images flooded my head, of the first time he shifted, of falling for Emily, the crazy supernatural pull he has towards her. The time he attacked her.

"Stop it" Emily yelled, I stopped and looked towards Emily. Sam hurt his soul mate, he didn't mean to but he did. It was an accident. A very dangerous accident. I walked towards Sam and the others didn't make a move. I offered him his hand and he took it and stood up.

"You're tough." I commented, "But I told you so. Sit down" I said gesturing towards a chair. "Get him a drink would ya?" I ask no one in particular. I sat down in another chair.

"When?" Sam asked,

"When what?" I asked,

"When did you find out you could . . ." He trailed off

"When I was a kid" I answered.

He let out a sound of disbelief, "It must've been . . . hard" He commented

"Don't pity me" I growled, standing back up.

"Okay, I gotta say, everything aside. You're awesome" Embry grinned, breaking the awkward feeling in the room.

I chuckled "I know"

"Wait" He paused, "You said you killed a guy . . . did you . . ." He trailed off

"No" I shook my head "I stabbed him" They all were looking at me like I was some freak, "He was mugging me, what was I meant to do!" I threw my hands in the air, sick and tired of explaining myself.

"Bells" Jake said, talking to me for the first time since he came into the room, "We need to talk" He said.

"Ya think?" I growled.

**OKAY! :D REVIEW and the next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think!**

**And just for your viewing pleasure, here is one of my favourite Douglas Adams' quotes**.

**I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be.-Douglas Adams**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob and I wandered down the beach in total silence. I trailed behind him and kicked a few pebbles along my way, waiting for Jacob to speak. My patience was rewarded when he stopped and spun around his face a mix of anger and betrayal. I immediately steeled myself making sure my face was a perfect mask of boredom and annoyance.

"I just don't get how you couldn't tell me," He growled. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and let out a little chuckle.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" I countered, his mouth fell open, obviously unprepared for his anger and attitude to be matched.

"Well," He looked around for a moment to hind the fact he didn't really know what to say next "I really couldn't tell you, could I?" He stepped forward angrily as if to prove his point. "It wasn't just my secret to tell," He continued.

"Okay," I nodded, "But answer this, if I had told you, would you have believed me?" I asked, he didn't answer at first and just looked at me "Well?" I asked relentlessly.

"Bella" He started, "I-I don't know what I would've thought," He admitted.

"Exactly," I nodded a small smirk on my face. I had won. "You would've thought I had gone insane."

"Well I couldn't tell you, it's against the rules" Jacob defended

"We've established that" I rolled my eyes, then sighed "One _normal_ friend, is that too much to ask?" I asked, looking at the sky. "It wouldn't surprise me if Blaine turned out to be a hoodoo witch." I chuckled, running my hand through my slightly dampened hair.

"Blaine?" Jacob asked, "Whose Blaine?"

"No one," I waved my hand dismissively "Just a friend from Port Angeles," I closed the gap between us and reached up on my tippy toes to muss up his hair, "My little werewolf" I smirked.

"Hey!" He said, picking me up. There was so much we needed to talk through but he knew me. I didn't like talking about emotional stuff, I'd rather just push it away and let Future Bella deal with it if it ever came up. So instead of talking we messed around. 

"Put me down!" I laughed,

"Make me," He joked.

"I can if you want" I raised my eyebrows as he carted me off the beach,

"Go on then" He challenged. I'd be lying if I said I didn't contemplate entering his mind. Finding out what he _really_ thought about my abilities, about me in general. But I knew that he probably would never forgive me if I did so I just looked directly into his eyes.

"Put me down," I said slowly, nothing. I huffed and he chuckled. I had no idea how my mind control worked but he was grating on my nerves. "Down. Now," I demanded, he put me down and after I moved away he shook his head.

"That's really strange," He said,

"Scared yet?" I asked.

"Of you?" He laughed, and shook his head "I know you'd never hurt me," He smiled at me fondly. I hated the way he looked at me, like a little puppy almost. It was obvious he still had a thing for me, despite his werewolf status. But aside from that I was glad to have my friend back. I would have to deal with his infatuation with me and his wolfy-ness later.

Jake and I had made plans for the following day, but when I got home, he called up and cancelled. Apparently, he had some wolfy duties to perform. When I walked in the door Charlie was sitting in the dining room eating what looked to be left over take-out. When I entered he looked at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pushing a piece of carrot out of the way.

"I went to go see Jake," I shrugged, and looked around in the fridge for something to eat.

"You two are friends again." It was more of a statement than a question. "That's good." He nodded.

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes and gave up my attempt to find something to eat "I'm going up to my room" I said,

"Alright." Charlie replied, his mouth was half-full with food.

The next day I woke up, had a quick shower then sat back down on my bed mentally cussing Jacob. I had nothing else to do; I sighed and grabbed my keys from my bedside table. I decided I may as well go and see if Blaine had anything on. I put my shoes on and walked downstairs and into my truck.

I walked down the hall and up to Blaine's door. I didn't knock and just walked straight in, calling as I went "Honey, I'm home!" I grinned, hoping I had woken him up. There was a crash from the kitchen, and my eyebrows furrowed as a woman wearing a crinkled shirt and under pants stormed into the living room. "Who are you?" I asked,

"Me?" The blonde almost screeched, "Who are you!" She yelled, I heard a thump and Blaine came into the room clutching the doorframe his hair was a mess.

"Bella" Blaine said, and then looked between the girl and me and winked before stumbling forward "I can explain" He choked out; I would have to find out why he is such a good actor.

"You have a girlfriend?" The blonde asked,

"Girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows "Try fiancée!" I glared.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know" The girl yelled, picking up some skinny jeans that were on the ground, then the purse from the coffee table.

"Get out! You skank! Out!" I yelled, pointing to the door. She stuttered another apology before leaving. We waiting until we couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before Blaine came over and hugged me. I laughed, "You're welcome; I'm guessing you had a big night. Eh Big boy?" I smirked.

"Gymnast" He shook his head in disbelief before letting out a big breath of air "No words," He chuckled. "But why are you here this early?" He asked as he picked up some empty beer bottles.

"Ah, cancelled plans. So I've come to grace you with my presence." I said, brushing off some rubbish from the couch before sitting down.

"Naturally" He smiled, "So, whatcha wanna do?" He asked before walking into the kitchen to dump the rubbish then came and sat next to me.

"Oh, I don't know" I shrugged "I thought you would have some ideas"

"How about we" He paused as he pulled open a draw of the coffee table and produced a joint, "Smoke this" He held the joint up, "Go get some breakfast" He looked around for a lighter then lit the joint and took a drag "And then" he paused "That's all I got" He shrugged,

"Well, it's a start" I said, stealing the joint from his hands and taking a large drag and holding the smoke in my lungs before blowing it in Blaine face.

"Hey! Give me that!" He said, reaching for the joint, I laughed and pulled it out of his way before taking another drag and handing it over.

"Chill out, bro" I chuckled, "This place is a mess" I commented.

"You're a woman, you clean it up" He said, with a casual wave around the room.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, what?" I asked,

"I _said_ you clean it up" He said,

"Do you _want_ me to punch you?" I asked.

"Depends, will you kiss it better after?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're asking for it," I muttered, turning to him and landed a solid punch on his jaw.

"OW! Fuck!" Blaine cursed, dropping the joint and opting to cradle his jaw. I quickly picked it up and took a drag.

"That was for being a total ass." I shrugged "Honestly you were asking for it"

He glared at me before relenting "True," He nodded taking the joint and taking another

drag. He offered it to me and I shook my head, he put it out on the ashtray on the coffee table. "I'll just go get changed," He said and wandered into his room.

"Oh, Okay, I'll just chill here then." I muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm good." Blaine said, coming back into the room. "I'm driving," He said, picking up his car keys.

"I'm cool with that," I said, standing up.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, pressing the button on the elevator.

"I don't know" I rolled my eyes "You're the one who lives around here." I paused "But somewhere that has fruit waffles" I added.

"Waffles?" Blaine asked, stepping in the elevator.

I stepped in after him "Waffles." I confirmed. I reached over an pressed the 'parking lot' button.

"I know this tiny little waffle house, best waffles," Blaine said.

"Brilliant." I stepped out of the elevator and started towards Blaine's car. The lights blinked as Blaine unlocked it and I got in. Blaine got in the driver's seat and started the car. We drove for about 10 minutes and came up to a tiny old building. I got out and Blaine and I walked in. We found a seat and a woman came up to take our order.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Cherry waffles" I answered, "And a black coffee"

"I'll take the same" Blaine smiled.

"So, you come here often?" I asked and winked playfully,

Blaine laughed "Every now and again." He shrugged. Our food came and we ate in silence before driving back to his apartment. I slouched on his couch and sighed,

"You know," I started "If I wanted to sit around and be bored I would've done so at home."

"Yes, but at home do you have pot?" Blaine teased before lighting up a joint.

"No, no I do not. Give me that." I said he took another drag before passing it to me.

"Couldn't you go straight back to jail for this?" Blaine asked,

"Yeah," I nodded "If I were dumb enough to get caught." I rolled my eyes and took another puff as my buzz set in. "What's the time?" I asked,

"Noon, why?" Blaine said, looking at his watch.

"I should be going." I stood up and stretched.

"Smoke and run?" Blaine asked, a smirk on his lips.

"No." I rolled my eyes "There's a storm coming" I pointing to the window, "And I wanted to be home before it hits." I explained.

"Oh, okay then. See ya around." Blaine nodded

"Bye." I picked up my jacket and left and drove home. It had just started to drizzle by the time I made it home. I kicked off my muddy boots at the door as the phone rang. I padded into the dining room in my socks to answer it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells!" Jake almost yelled down the line, "I got off early, so if you drive down we can hang out." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I groaned, I was really buzzed. The pot I had just smoked was some mad shit, my entire body was tingling and I knew my eyes must have looked like roadmaps. "I'll put my boots on and I'll be there in 10 minutes. Meet at the beach." I said.

"Okay!" Jake said and hung up.

"Perky little bastard." I muttered as I pulled my boots on and swiped my keys from the hall table. I went back to my truck and slowly climbed back in and started the engine. I drove all the way to the beach with minimal problems; I had to pull over twice so I could clear my head. I parked and jumped out, it had started to rain again. I walked the short trail and ended up on a cliff I stumbled and caught myself before falling, some stones broke away from the cliff and fell into the churning waters below. I thought about following them in.

_Don't_ his voice whispered,

"Why?" I asked out loud "Why shouldn't I?" My throat closed up as I choked on my tears.

_Because you promised_ He whispered back.

"And you trusted an Ex-convict?" I asked out loud, before flinging myself off the cliff in a swan dive into the icy water. I heard Edwards voice scream out, I heard myself scream as well. I landed in the ice water. The current was stronger than I expected and I was pulled under. I was thrashed about until something hit the back of my head, hard. Black spots appeared in my vision as my lungs burns. I saw a flash of red before I passed out.

"Come on, breathe!" I heard someone growl. I coughed up water and sputtered, "Thank god," Jacob breathed.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What were you thinking!" Jacob growled "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked

I wanted to make a smart-ass comment but I was too weak so I just closed my eyes and let him carry me to my truck. "What am I gonna tell Charlie?" I groaned.

"You don't need to worry about that." Jacob said, "Harry Clearwater passed away, heart attack. He's off making arrangements."

"Oh," Was all I could muster. I shivered as the car stopped,

"Come here, you're freezing." Jacob said and pulled me close. I was about to pull away and tell him to stick it up his ass, but I was so cold. I leaned into his warmth and a small smile played at my lips. I looked out the windshield and squinted into the darkness. I large dark shape was parked on the side of the road. It looked like a car, but it was too sleek for Charlie. I stared at it for a moment before it clicked.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

"What?" Jacob asked, un-tainted shock on his face.

"That's Carlisle car." I pointed to it, I was no longer cold. Adrenaline coursed through me. I moved to open the door.

"Don't open that door, come back to the reservation with me." Jacob pleaded.

"It's Carlisle," I sighed "And if something big, bad and nasty is waiting in there for me. I'm sure I can handle it." I insisted.

"There's been vampire sightings, and I can't protect you if they're back" He growled,

"Thanks, but I don't need protecting." I glared before getting out and storming purposefully towards the front door. I grabbed the spare key from the eve of the door and stuck it in the lock, I threw open the door and walked inside, my mind on alert. I stopped in the hallway the muted light from outside lit up the hallway. I closed it and let my eyes adjust to the dark before moving into the kitchen, the light was flicked on.

"Bella oh Bella!" I heard a high pitched screech before I felt a hard rock midget run into my side. "I thought you were dead! I saw you jump!" She screeched,

"What the hell!" I yelled "Get _off_ me!" I pushed with all my strength and she got the picture and stepped back, "Alice what the hell!"

"I saw you jump off that cliff! How could you do that? Charlie would never forgive himself! And my brother! Do you know what that would do to Edward?" She continued to yell

"It's not like that! Calm the fuck down!" I growled angrily,

"Are you saying you _didn't_ jump off a cliff?" She challenged and I was taken aback, Alice had stopped being so goody-goody, I couldn't help but smirk. "You think this is funny?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. I stifled a laugh and shook my head,

"I did jump off the cliff, but I wasn't trying to kill myself." I explained,

"What? So you're taking up extreme sports now? What the hell Bella?" She scalded,

"Yes as a matter a fact I am. Cause you know, I gotta find something to fill my time since you all left me for dead!" I yelled at her,

"Oh, Bella it wasn't like that."

"Oh really Alice? I am being hunted by a psychotic vampire!" I yelled, "And if she ends up draining me dry that's blood on your hands!"

"Victoria." She gasped, "I didn't even think." She shook her head.

"Obviously." I muttered,

"It's really good to see you though." Alice said, offering a small smile.

"Alice don't. You left. I don't know why and I don't know if I care anymore." I shook my head, I was lying, but she didn't need to know that.

"Edward thought you'd be safer if we left. If you weren't around vampires." Alice sighed, "I told him! I told him it was a stupid idea. He didn't listen. I didn't want to go, Bella please forgive me." She pleaded, "I want my best friend back." She added quietly.

I looked at her, and I truly wanted to forgive her, I had missed her too. But I still couldn't get over the betrayal. "I don't know" I said,

"What is that god awful wet dog smell?" Alice asked, scrunching up her nose.

"You don't smell so good yourself there leech." Jacob's deep voice grumbled, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled at me. "Heya Bells,"

"A werewolf? Really Bella? Do you even know how dangerous young werewolves can be?" She almost yelled,

"Would you give it a break? You are not my fucking mother!" I yelled back,

"And the only person I'm a danger to here is you blood sucker." Jacob growled,

"Cool it," I glared.

"Can Bella and I talk alone for a moment?" Jacob asked Alice, seemingly ignoring me,

"Certainly," Alice hissed, turning on her heels to leave

"You're coming back though right?" I asked before I could help myself,

Alice turned around with a delighted smile on her face, "As soon as you put the dog out," She chimed before leaving.

"She's delightful," Jacob muttered sarcastically,

"What do you want Jake, I thought you said you can't protect me here?" I asked.

"Yeah well I had to see if you were alright." He shrugged,

"Well I'm fine, you can leave now." I snapped,

"What? Would you rather spend time with your bloodsucker?" He asked,

"Damn it Jake it's not like that! I am so not in the mood for this! I almost died today, this is too much." I complained grumpily. Jake chuckled and I glared up at him, "What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You." He smiled, "You're just so . . . . amazing."

I looked away and he tilted my head up, he was slowly leaning in. I was about to say no when the phone rang, Jacob angrily sighed and turned to answer. "Swan residence." He greeted angrily, "No, he's not here right now." He paused, "He's planning a funeral." He muttered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I demanded, "Jacob, who was that?" I asked again,

"Carlisle, he wanted to talk to Charlie." He said,

"Why?" I asked,

"I don't know Bella! He didn't say." He huffed angrily,

The was a slight gust of wind as Alice ran into the room full speed, "Where's the fire Alice?" I asked,

"Edward, he thinks you're dead." She gasped,

"Dead? Why would he think that?" I asked,

"Because," She paused to scowl at Jacob "You told him she was."

"What?" He laughed incredulously,

"You said Charlie was planning a funeral. He must have assumed Bella's! Oh crap." She swore, "Bella, do you have a passport?"

"Well usually I'm not allowed out of the country, but I know someone so I have a pretty good fake one." I shrugged,

"Good, go get it. We need to go." She said

"What why?" I asked,

"Edward doesn't want to be alive if you're not. He's going to the Volturi to kill himself." Alice explained,

"That's a bit of an overreaction. Don't you think?" I said,

"Bella this is serious." She said,

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked angrily.

"We have to go to Italy and show him you're still alive! No go get your passport!" She screamed at me and my eyes widened. I nodded quickly and went upstairs I could hear Jake following me.

"You're not _actually_ going to fly half way around the world for him are you?" He asked once we were in my room, I ignored him and went to the top drawer of my dresser. I yanked it open and started to search frantically for my passport. "Well?" He demanded.

"Yes, I am." I answered, "Where are you, fucking bastard." I muttered, I shoved the drawer closed, it didn't close all the way as clothes were falling out of it. I went to my bedside table and pulled open the top drawer. "Ha!" I yelled triumphantly, pulling out my fake passport.

"But why Bella? He _left_ you." He growled.

"No offence, but shut it. I'm not doing it for him. I just don't want any more blood on my hands."

"What? Bella what do you mean?" He asked, looking at me worryingly.

"Don't worry. I haven't got time." I pushed passed him and ran down the stairs, Alice was already waiting in the car. I ran down the footpath and went around to the passenger side seat. I got in slamming the door behind me. Jacob's face appeared at the driver's side window.

"Bella, please." He pleaded.

Alice looked at me waiting for a response, "I'm sorry Jacob," as soon as I said it Alice had already peeled away from the curb at break neck speed.

Once we got to check it, the lady looked at my passport before waving us through. Alice looked at me and I looked smugly back at her. I had never been out of the country before, and if I wasn't on a race to try and save my vampire ex-boyfriend I probably would've tried to enjoy myself more. First class was incredibly comfy and I held no shame as I ate gourmet foods and watched in-flight movies. Alice was next to me, eyes closed in concentration, although every now and again she'd scold me for being so calm when Edward's in such great danger. "But I thought the Volturi loved you guys" I said through a mouthful of food,

"Loves our talents yes. But Edward's determined, if they won't kill him willingly he will force their hand." She said, her eyes were still closed.

"Force their hand?" I asked

"Expose himself to humans. If he breaks the law they have to kill him" She explained.

When we landed Alice told me to wait at the main entrance. Within five minutes she came back with a canary yellow Porsche. I swiftly got into the low riding car and shut the door.

"I'm guessing not a rental?" I smirked.

"Well I know you don't have a problem with grand theft auto." She said as she zoomed through the country side. I laughed and looked out the window. "How can you be so calm when Edward could die?" She seemed to want to continue but her voice broke and she couldn't talk anymore.

"No offense, but he's an ass. The only reason I'm saving him is so I can kill him myself." I said. We were coming into a town, there were large crowds of people, all of them were wearing red cloaks. "What's with the outfits?" I asked,

"St Marcus festival, to celebrate the extermination of vampires from the city." She answered while trying to weave around the people.

"And this is where your royalty live?" I asked and she nodded "Well _someone_ has a thing for Irony."

"I can't get through. You have to go, run. Edward will be under the clock tower. _Go_!" She yelled, I pushed open the door and got out and started sprinting towards the square.

I couldn't see over the throng of people, I looked around for something to stand on. The only thing I could see was the fountain in the middle of the square. I pushed past the people and stood on the edge of the fountain, I looked around and saw Edward looming in the shadows under the clock tower.

"Edward!" I screamed, there was no response, "Son of a bitch!" I cussed and got down from the fountain. I started to run again, pushing past anyone who got in my way. The clock tower started to chime. "Edward!" I yelled as I got closer. I saw a small smile form on his face, he could hear me. "Edward, get your ass out of the fucking sun!" I yelled as I continued to run. The small smile on his face grew bigger and I jumped up the steps and crashed into him, he stumbled back into the shadows; his arms slowly curled around me.

"Heaven" He sighed,

"No you ass. Your Still alive, for now anyway. I should kill your ass for dragging me half way across the world. Open your eyes." I grumbled, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me,

"Bella?" He asked

"You _so_ owe me for saving your sparkly ass," I complained.

"Bella," His voice broke and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I struggled to push him away,

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled,

"Trouble in paradise?" I voice I had never heard before asked from inside the clock tower, "Perhaps we can talk somewhere more private?" It asked, I couldn't see into the shadows of the clock tower but it was obvious Edward could. He nodded and put a hand on my lower back to guide me inside. I squirmed in an attempt to make him stop touching me. As we entered I saw that were two men, vampires. Both were wearing dark grey cloaks, one was tall and lanky, the other was much larger.

"I will no longer be requiring your services." Edward said his voice was smooth but tense.

"Aro would like to see you," The buff one said,

"Bella, how about you go enjoy the rest of the festival." Edward murmured to me,

"No. The girl comes with us." The lanky one ordered. Edward growled angrily.

"Now, now. There's ladies present." I heard Alice chime from behind us; she walked in and stopped on the other side of me. With Alice now here I was starting to like our chances of winning a fight against the two vampires in front of us. Suddenly both Alice and Edward stiffened, behind the two meat heads a small girl appeared. Her blond hair was in a bun, she wore a black cloak; she couldn't have been more than 14 when she was changed.

"Jane." Edward greeted coldly,

"Aro sent me to see why it was taking you so long." She announced, before turning on her heels and walking away, the two meatheads followed. Edward again put his hand on my back to guide me through the halls.

"Don't fucking touch me." I muttered to him, shrugging away his hand again. I heard Jane giggle, I glared at the back of her head. We wove through a system of tunnels and eventually we were walking down a massive hallway. At the end of the hallway were two massive wooden doors. As Jane approached the doors opened and we all walked inside. The first thing I saw were three thrones, the middle one was occupied by a man with swaying black hair and misty red eyes. He stood up with a grin and clapped.

"What a lovely surprise! Bella is alive after all. And Alice is here too! Lovely!" He grinned and my eyebrows furrowed as I wondered if he was mentally deranged. He came over and held his hand out to Edward who begrudgingly gave Aro his hand.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." Edward explained quietly.

"Yes." Aro hummed he turned to look at me, "I know all about your little gift, how it fascinates me so." He sighed.

"Well maybe you need a hobby." I snipped, he looked at me and slowly smiled. I doubt anyone ever stood up to him.

"Well, moving on to more pressing matters. Your boyfriend here broke the law." He said, a devious smile playing at his lips.

"Excuse me, that _ass_ is _not_ my boyfriend." I spat

He laughed loudly "He is your mate, you care for him. It's obvious." He shrugged and turned around, he walked back to the middle of the room before turning back around to face me.

"You're a pompous jerk, you know that right?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Bella," Edward hissed at me, I ignored him.

Aro laughed, but there was a sinister twist to it. "You're immune to Edwards gift, I wonder if you're immune to ours." He turned to look at Jane, "Jane" He said

"No!" Edward yelled, launching himself at Jane. Suddenly he stopped short and was on the ground, I could tell he wanted to scream, his teeth were clenched and his face was distorted in pain. He couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream of agony.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Stop it!" I went and stood next to Edward, "I said stop it you fucking crazy bitch!" I yelled and reached out and touched her mind. She screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching her head. I took a step forward and her screaming became louder. I felt a cool hand on my arm, I ignored in and focussed on Jane.

"Bella, that's enough." Edward whispered, I broke concentration to glare at him, Jane stopped screaming at got up.

"Obedient little bitch, aren't you?" Jane hissed, I went to move forward but Edward stopped me.

Aro started clapping, "Marvellous!" He cheered, "Simply stunning. You shall make an excellent vampire."

"Why would I want to be a fucking vampire? You're all just sparkly self-righteous pricks." I answered.

"You haven't got a choice." Aro's voice became threatening, "You know about us, it's either vampire, or death." With a gust of wind he was in front of me.

"Look, I get it, you're new. But let's just get a few things straight here. I don't like being told what to do. And there's no way in hell I'm becoming a fucking vampire." I growled,

"Well, you don't have a say in the matter." He smirked,

"Really?" I asked, I took a deep break and stared into his milky red eyes, "Because I think you're going to let us go."

He laughed "No, I'm not." I concentrated harder and I felt something snap.

"You're going to let us leave." I stopped and waited for a response, when I there was none I continued "We're not going to be followed, we're going to leave here safely. Understood?" I asked,

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed, I tried my best to ignore him.

Aro nodded and I broke my focus, a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over me and it took everything I had to stay on my feet.

"You may leave." Aro hummed almost mechanically. I straightened my back and held my chin up as I left. As soon as the large doors closed I couldn't keep my composer anymore and collapsed, Edward caught me.

"Hurry up, we have to leave. Before he figures out what I did." I whispered, it was all I got out before blackness closed in.


End file.
